


Not Just Practicality

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Multi, Polyamory, prompt is more explicit than fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:08:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22965940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: HEY! PAUSE! This is a super long prompt, and before you read it, I want you to know that I got 0/10 for following the directions! I ended up writing a sort of prequel to a slightly tonally different version of the prompted scenario.Original Prompt: "Okay, so I had this kind of crack idea- not really crack but…. The guardians and Jack now know each other well and have been the ‘big five’ for over a year now. Jack goes along with everyone pretty well, they’ re like a new family to him, expect Bunny whom he sees now as his best friend/ rival/ maybe-big brother etc. But lately ( shortly after Easter) the rabbit has been acting strangely towards him and he can’t figure out why...[cut EXTENSIVELY for length]"Yoooo so anyway this prompt was so extensive and included so much detail that made me go “….ummmmmm” that I ended up writing a prequel instead. Bunny visits North because he knows he’s going to go into heat really soon, and since he’s actually been spending time around people he likes, he won’t be able to suppress it at all. And he needs A Plan.I guess Eggnog is the active pairing here as part of a re-forming OT5/6.
Relationships: E. Aster Bunnymund/Jack Frost/Nicholas St. North/Sanderson Mansnoozie/Toothiana, E. Aster Bunnymund/Nicholas St. North
Comments: 7
Kudos: 20
Collections: RotG Polyamory Fics





	Not Just Practicality

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 11/21/2015.
> 
> Here's the rest of the prompt: "He also notices how the other guardians suddenly don’t come as close to him as before, don’t touch him as often as before and so on.
> 
> One day he goes visiting Bunny to demand answers from him which ends with the rabbit jumping him and simply telling him he has chosen him as his mate- meaning, big fuck time since he’s in heat now!- with a big WTF reaction from Jack. Poor winter spirit runs away and confronts the others for explanations. But they react totally different then he expected- not shocked or disgusted but happy and congrulate him even, telling him how great they fit each other and they had seen it coming or stuff like that!
> 
> Cue a shocked,unwilling and swept away Jack who now gets chased by a very horny and annoyed rabbit, with the guardians cheering for their new relationship! In short: Jack thinks of Bunny as his best friend, the rabbit sees it different and declares him as his mate in his next mating season. Jack gets chased by an angry and super horny Bunny who intends to show him how 'good’ he can take care of him! I’m not really sorry for demanding this, I just want a good fill with great smut which is also funny! So, make me laugh- but don’t forget to turn me on Anon! xD
> 
> Basically, I want a really horny and annoyed Bunny chasing Jack through all kind of places (Santa’s workshop, Toothiana’s palace etc.) and maybe even all over the world if you want! Jack should feel kind of betrayed but also kind of torn because during the chase he realizes he likes Bunny more then he thought. As a reaction, each time Bunny manages to catch him for a short time he is more embarrassed, with flushing and cursing. I wanna see in the end how Bunny finally has enough and ulitmately overpowers him and then takes his sweet time to make Jack into a quivering, helpless mess to show him how they’re meant to be mates before he finally fucks him long and passionately!
> 
> I know, this is a fucking long prompt, but hey, can’t help it! If you can’t work with all the demands I put up- but still feel interested- I’m willing to even write it myself! …..though that’d be kinda is like a hand job for myself…*cough cough* NO non-con or dub-con please!!! Jack should resist, but feel unable to resist any longer when Bunny 'persuades’ him in the end! So, please tell me if you think you could pull this off or think I myself may be better suited to do this! :)
> 
> Bonus: - if Jack is really, literally flabbergasted and falls off his staff when Bunny tells him
> 
> \- if all the other guardians already had sex with Bunny at some point, when some of his mating seasons got worse then usual
> 
> -if they all tell Jack how great Bunny is in bed ( like, really fucking fantastic great awesome- you get the point):  
> North: “Well, I mean, I’ve met a few really….naughty girls, but Bunny….”
> 
> Sandy *using a fan to express how hot Bunny had been*
> 
> Toothiana: “I- I can’t even really express how good it had been, I don’t think I ever came that much before! Not to mention his size!” *blushing*
> 
> \- Jack starts to have a burning/ itching on his skin- and suddenly finds a mark on his body ( replica of Bunny’s tattoo…..on his ass?!)
> 
> \- Jack going to Jamie to blow off some steam and gets interrupted by Bunny who tries to dry hump him in front of wide eyed and flustered Jamie
> 
> \- if one place Bunny chases Jack through is Pitch’s realm, where said broken spirit just stares at them with a WTF face before yelling “OUT!!”
> 
> Bonus for sex part:  
> -if Bunny rimms him good  
> -lots of biting  
> -Jack has to wear an over sized shirt after the sex because Bunny ripped his clothes apart in heat  
> -Jack struggles a lot and curses in the most colorful words  
> -he grumpily agrees to be mates( not like he had a choice)  
> -the other guardians burst in shortly after they had sex  
> -they all ask “And, how was it?” with winks and leers ( finally mates presents??)  
> -all looking shocked when Jack starts to stutter and blush, exclaiming “Wait, you were a virgin before?!” (You can choose how they react to that, except Bunny who knew it before- smelled it??)"

“Bunny!” North exclaimed. “Is wonderful to see you, and not even at our usual time—I hope is not an emergency? As far as I could tell, Easter went off without a hitch.”  
  
Bunny flashed him a quick and nervous grin. “I hope it’s not an emergency either. All right. So it’s been a long time, yeah, but thanks to Jack, we’ve been seeing more of each other this year, and so things are slowly, you know, maybe approaching what they had been and maybe what they could be, and that’s—that’s good, I’m glad of that, really, and I really like that Jack’s been the person to start bringing us together again, but while I know right now that it’s better for us all to be patient, that part of my mind is not going to be, you know, in charge, so soon, and what with Jack being the new Guardian there’s the bonding magic that really really wants to be completed _already_ pushing on all of us, and he _still_ doesn’t know and I’m going to be the absolute worst way for him to find out—” He broke off and grimaced at North. “So I’ve got to be frank, I’ve got to be clear, we never beat around the bush before and so here goes: I’m ramping up into a full heat. And it’s going to be a bad one, because for one thing, I’ve been suppressing them for centuries, for another, I—I’m actually in a sort of state where some part of me is deciding that, yeah, there are _definitely_ suitable partners around again, and for yet another thing…” He scowled. “Right. For another thing, I’m actually happier than I’ve been in a long time. So that means that…well, consciously, I know that I’m happy. Unconsciously, I think I’m safe. Which means that my body can devote all my energy to the heat, right?”  
  
North nodded consideringly, without saying anything yet, and Bunny started pacing back and forth. “And I _know_ that this is all premature, but I can’t stop it, and I need to figure out what to do so this remains only my problem, and not anyone else’s. Especially Jack’s. Because he’s new. And I really, really want to single him out for extra attention _and he doesn’t even know that this is a possibility!_ That’s even worse than the other factor of this, which is that the number of suitable mates my heat-brain thinks I have is definitely one higher than it should be. I’m going to need someone to prevent me from following his scent, but by doing that, well, except for Jack, we know what would really the only way to stop me. And maybe only Jack would be able to provide that kind of distraction this time!” He paced faster and faster.  
  
“We need to tell Jack as soon as possible,” North said, finally.  
  
“Yeah, telling him is better than me just jumping on him,” Bunny said, “but if he shows up, even now, I don’t know if I would be able to do anything _but_ that. Even thinking of him, I can feel the time to full heat shortening…at least he’s fast. I would have to chase him for a while. I’d probably wear myself out, at least a little.” He paced even faster. “Leastways, I hope I would. North,” he said, whirling to face him. “Do you think, seriously, that there’s any possibility of this turning out all right? That Jack won’t be totally disturbed? That maybe in a passing thought or two he’s thought of being with me? That I won’t end up—that at least he’ll listen later to a better explanation?”  
  
North began to answer, but Bunny just went on. “No! What am I saying? I’ve got to figure something else out. Maybe Sandy could make it so I slept out the duration of the heat? Maybe that would just delay the onset, but it might give Jack some time to get used to the idea. Yeah. Call him. Call him now, North, please, I can’t focus to get to Dreamland, not now.”  
  
“Bunny!” North stepped forward and placed his hands on his shoulders. Bunny’s muscles twitched beneath his palms. “I will call Sandy here. And I will call Tooth, and I will call Jack. If we are to be restored to how we once were, we must understand this about you and help you as we can. This is not how we planned to tell Jack—not at all! But maybe it is better that we finally have concrete reason to explain everything. I do not know for sure what Jack has thought about, but I also do not think this is the most shocking thing he could imagine. It will be all right.” He lifted one hand and lightly patted Bunny’s face. “And then we will tease you for being the one who wanted to take things slow when Jack first became a Guardian.”  
  
“Yeah, yeah, I suppose I’ll have to just deal with that,” Bunny said. He shivered. “North, uh, maybe now’s not the best time to manhandle me like you normally do, I mean…your hands are really warm. I mean! You should call everyone. I need Sandy to knock me out. Because…I mean, obviously you’re insufferable, but I’ve missed you and—” He cut himself off, giving North a stricken look.  
  
North only grinned. “I am not Jack, but I can help you take the edge off till the others get here. They won’t arrive instantly, and it will help you be more coherent, yes?”  
  
“Yes,” Bunny said, almost before North had finished his sentence. “But it’s not all practical, is it?” His voice was low.  
  
“No,” North said, running his hand from Bunny’s shoulder down his arm. “Practicality is not the only reason for this.”

**Author's Note:**

> Tags from Tumblr:
> 
> #lol happy anniversary#what is WITH these WTF jackrabbit prompts#and look I know I wrote The Dark Watcher and I can't say anything#but seriously


End file.
